Blood Lust
by BooxEmiko
Summary: Marshall Lee x Fionna Marshall Lee's enemy seeks revenge after being betrayed in the past. His target, Fionna. **May be Lemon in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading BLOODLUST. This is a fiolee fanfiction. And may later on have lemon. Don't like? Go away. **

****WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! ADVENTURE TIME BELONGS TO THE CREATOR, PENDELTON WARD****

**BLOOD LUST**

**chapter 1**

It was yet another adventurous day in the land of Aaa. Fionna and Cake just defeated a giant Mud Gruzzle that was terrorizing a small village, and was heading back to the tree house, covered in mud of course. "Aw, man how long have we been out?" Fionna said as she stretched her arms outwards and popped her neck. "I don't know, baby. But we better get a move on, the sun's setting." Cake grew larger and Fionna hopped on her back and held onto her soft fur as she began to swiftly run closer to home. Fionna looked at the sun setting, _"it's going to be dark soon…" _She thought. "_I wonder if Marshall's awake. _Fionna then began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and a warm smile appeared on her face.

Cake kicked the front door open with her foot and walked in yawning. "You hungry, baby cakes? We have some left over spaghetti…" Fionna threw her backpack onto the floor and once again stretched. "Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm feeling kinda stiff from today, so I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed." Cake was too distracted with the fridge and only gave a solid "mm." as a response.

Fionna went upstairs and into the bathroom, she yanked off her rabbit hat letting her long golden hair fall freely down below her chest and began running her fingers through her hair pulling out any knots she had. She then stripped off her clothes and hopped right into the shower. Fionna closed her eyes as the warm water enveloped her body, feeling much more relaxed, then looked down and stared at her feet. _"I wonder what Marsh is doing right now." _Fionna felt warmth on her cheeks as she thought of the cool vampire.

**CAKE POV**

Cake was in the kitchen making one of her famous sandwiches, stacking each ingredient on top of each other perfectly. "I can't wait to eat you up!" She exclaimed excitingly. She finally topped off her godly sandwich with a slice of bread. "Perfection!" she yelled. She set the sandwich on the table and quickly tied a bib around her neck. The sandwich was almost as tall she was, and it was oozing with thick layers of mayonnaise and ketchup. The beauty of this sandwich left Cake drooling all over herself. She wrapped her long arms around the sandwich. As she was just about to take a giant bite, the front door suddenly swung open, followed by a cold and chilling breeze. Cake looked towards the direction of the front door, as soon as she laid eyes on the open door, all the candles in the kitchen blew out, darkening the room. Not a noise stirred after that, Cake was frozen with fear, her eyes stuck like glue on the front door. "Wh-who's there!?" Cake choked. And yet, there was not a single noise. Cake gulped hard and walked cautiously towards the door, and slowly shut it. As soon as the door shut, she heard something smash and break onto the floor; she spun around to see her sandwich, along with the plate, broken upon the floor. "Ah!" She yelped. As soon as she yelped, the candles lit up furiously, causing a moment of long red flames that almost touched the ceiling, and then returned to their normal size. Shivers ran down her spin and to the end of her tail causing her tail to ruffle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Cake! Cake?" Cake heard her sister yelling from upstairs, and then saw her wrapped towel, fumbling down the stairs, running towards her. "Hey Cake! What's wrong? What happened!?" Fionna looked down at the shattered plate and ruined sandwich on the floor. Cake stuttered, trying to spit out what happened. "Hey! Cake! Snap out of it!" Fionna shook Cake hoping that she would come back to her senses. Cake blinked slowly, and then began to loosen up. "FIONNA!" Cake jumped onto her face and wrapped her arms and legs around her. "Omigosh Fionna! I was just about to eat my sandwich and then the door swung open and all the candles went out! And- and- and—" Fionna began to laugh. Cake looked at her face questionably. "How in the world is this funny? I could have been killed! Or worse!" Fionna only laughed even harder and picked off Cake from her head. "Cake, that was probably just Marshall Lee." Fionna set Cake back on the floor, and then cupped her hands around her mouth. "VERY FUNNY MARSH! COME ON OUT!" The two both stood there, with no answer. Cake folded her arms and tapped her foot. She huffed angrily.

"Heh. Maybe he just came to freak you out and left."

Shaking her head, Cake morphed one hand into dustpan, and the other hand into a broom; she then began to sweep up the broken glass and the ruined sandwich.

"Hmph!" Cake looked down sadly to the floor as she swept up her no-longer-perfect sandwich. "He owes me a new sandwich…" Cake grumbled then tossed it all out the window. The hero softly laughed, then sighed, looking down at her feet. _"He didn't even say hi to me, that turd…" _

"C'mon honey," Cake sighed and pulled on her arm. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah…" Fionna followed behind Cake to her bedroom, and then changed into her pajamas. "Night, sugar." Cake yawned, and then drifted off. "Goodnight." Fionna whispered and sighed. She laid awake for a while in deep thought, staring up at the ceiling. _"Maybe I'll go pay Marshall a visit, tomorrow."_ Was the last thing she thought before she fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Blood Lust—Chapter 2—**

Fionna awoke to the sun gleaming in through her window. She watched the sunrise from inside her sleeping bag, before getting up and changing into her usual attire, a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and her knee-high white socks.

She quickly brushed her bangs that were exposed from her hat and went down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Cake attached to the fridge.

"_Mornin' sweet pea! I'm out with Lord Monochro on a picnic in Marsh-Mellowy meadows! I'll be back before sunset, so don't you go anywhere that will get you into trouble!" xx ~Cake"_

Fionna rolled her eyes. She ripped off the note from the fridge, crumbled it, and lazily tossed it to the floor. She swung open the freezer, took out a frozen waffle, and popped in her mouth. She knew it was frozen, but she didn't care, she didn't have time to. The hero wanted to get to Marshall's before it was too late in the day. After she quickly put on her shoes, she swung her backpack over her shoulder, and bolted out the door. Waffle in mouth, she ran towards the vampire's pad; climbing over rocks and occasionally jumping from tree to tree. Getting a work out at the beginning of the day was important for the human girl.

Fionna then came across a strawberry field, short on breath, she decided to take a break in the middle of the field. The tired hero lazily sat down and began to eat the cold waffle. When she was finished she lied down on her back, sprawled out on the strawberry field. The hero stared mindlessly at the clouds passing by in the bright blue sky. Fionna inhaled deeply, and then closed her eyes as she felt the chilling wind. She then felt the sun being blocked by something,

"Hey."

Fionna's eyes shot open to see Marshall Lee hovering above her. He was wearing a sun hat, and gloves to protect him from the sun.

"What are you doing out here?" Fionna asked as she got up and wiped dirt off the back of her skirt. Marshall held up a basket full of strawberries. "I believe strawberries are best picked during the day." Marshall picked up a strawberry from his basket, drank the color out of it, and then popped it into Fionna's mouth.

"Hey!" Fionna spit out the strawberry and Marshall laughed. _"God his laugh is sexy." _ She thought. Marshall flicked her forehead.

"Hey how come you haven't visited my pad lately?" Marshall questioned. "I was beginning to feel lonely." Fionna scoffed. "Dude, you came to my house last night, you could've said hi!" Marshall floated on his back, circling around her.

"No I didn't. Are you delusional?"

"I didn't see you, but I know you scared the glob out of Cake."

"I stayed at home all night." Marshall looked at her questionably. "What happened?"

After Fionna explained what happened last night. Marshall Lee put his feet back on the ground. "Sounds creepy. Maybe it was Ice Queen?"

"No, I don't think so." Fionna put her hand up to her mouth and thought, "Ice Queen wouldn't do that."

Marshall sighed, "Well it was probably just some harmless prank. Hey, let's head back to my place, I'm tired of carrying this basket around." Fionna couldn't help but think of what could happen being alone with the vampire, and blushed. Marshall shoved the basket of strawberries into her hands. Before she could protest, she felt his hands go around her waist, picking her up off the ground, flying towards the cave. "Stop fidgeting." Marshall exclaimed, "Or I'll drop you."

"Shut up. You know I hate it when you carry me like this." Fionna heard Marshall sigh. And before she knew it, he was carrying her bridal style. "Better?" Marshall Lee asked as he looked down at her. Fionna didn't respond, only stared back up at him blushing. Marshall noticed she was blushing and looked away awkwardly, a dark red blush appeared on his face.

After a couple of minutes, they entered the dark cave and into his home. As soon as they entered him home, Marshall Lee, unexpectingly dropped Fionna onto the floor, causing her to land on her butt. "Hey! You donkus!" Fionna yelled from the floor. Marshall Lee only laughed and floated over her into the kitchen. Fionna grabbed a strawberry and pelted it at Marshall. The strawberry splattered on the back of his head. Marshall snapped his head around and hissed, "Hey! Don't throw those, Fionna! I spent almost two hours picking them!" Marshall began to storm over to Fionna, but Fionna held another strawberry in her hand, threatening to throw another one if he came any closer. Marshall Lee stopped dead in his tracks. Tension grew between the two of them, and Marshall didn't like the cocky smile she had on her face.

"Fionna…" He began to say, but was interrupted when a strawberry splattered right on his face. Fionna roared of laughter, "You—look—so—stupid! Ahahahaha!" Marshall wiped the splattered strawberries from his eyes. Then ripped the basket of strawberries from the human's hands. "Grr!" Marshall growled and started flinging strawberries at Fionna. "H-hey!" Fionna yelled as she was being pelted with a bunch of strawberries. "Calm down, Marshy! I just threw one! Chill out!" Fionna ran passed him and into the kitchen, opened his fridge, and whipped out a bottle of ketchup. "PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" Fionna yelled, aiming the bottle of ketchup at him. Almost immediately, Marshall Lee dropped the almost empty basket of strawberries onto the floor and put his hands up. Fionna wondered why he gave up so easily as she lowered her weapon. As soon as the weapon was lowered, Marshall lunged at her and the two fell onto the floor, wrestling for dominance.

In the end, Fionna ended up on top. Her knees planted on each side of his waist, and her hands held down his arms above his head. The two were tired from wrestling and both trying to catch their breath.

"Damn, Fionna." Marshall panted, "You're just too good for me."

Fionna blushed but then began to laugh. Marshall looked up at her. Her bangs shined like gold, and her smile made his cold heart skip a beat.

Fionna looked down at Marshall and the two looked into each other's eyes. Both blushing,

"Fi…" Marshall whispered.

Fionna felt her heart beat faster, "Y-yeah, Marsh?"

Marshall broke eye contact with Fionna, looking past her head, "Could you… Get. Off me?"

"Huh? Oh!" Fionna's face flushed with embarrassment once she got up she faced her back towards Marshall. _"Oh gosh, this is so awkward. Say something, anything!" _Fionna scanned the inside of his house desperately. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Marshall Lee watched her as she quickly walked over to a stack of DVD's he had displayed next to the TV. Fionna nervously looked through the pile and pulled out a movie. "L-lets watch this!" She said, trying to sound excited. Marshall took the movie from her hand and looked at it.

"Dawn of The Dead, huh? I remember when this movie first came out!" He exclaimed as he popped the disc into the DVR. Fionna flopped onto the couch. When Marshall Lee got the movie going, he sat next to Fionna, slinging one arm on the back of the couch, and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

During the movie, Fionna's eyes began to feel heavy. _"I can't fall asleep here…" _

"Hey Marsh—" She said turning to Marshall, who was already asleep. Fionna scanned his face. His bangs covered one of his eyes, and his lips were parted, showing off his pointed fangs. _"He looks so innocent when he's asleep…" _Fionna's eyes grew heavier and she yawned, she moved in closer to Marshall and laid her head down on his shoulder. Then, almost immediately, she fell asleep.

**YAAYY! Chapter 2 is finally DONE! Sorry if the ending of this chapter seemed a little too plain. But I promise, chapter 3 is where it starts getting interesting! Let us know what you think of this story so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOOD LUST**

**Chapter three**

Marshall Lee awoke to the loud movie credits blaring from the TV. "Ugh." He moaned tiredly as he clicked the 'OFF' button on the remote. He looked down at Fionna, still asleep. Her head, that was once resting on his shoulder was now resting in his lap. Her whole body was curled up like cat as she slept. Marshall Lee ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, embarrassed and confused on what to do next_. "Do I wake her up? Or do I let her sleep?" _Marshall lee bit his bottom lip, frustrated on what to do next. He looked around the living room, hoping to find some sort of answer within his own home, and then something caught his eye. A window that revealed that it was night time outside_. "It's night time." he thought, "I bet Cake is sitting at home worried." _ With that in mind, he looked back down at sleeping Fionna, and plugged her nose.

He watched as Fionna struggled in her sleep for air. After a few seconds she shot up from Marshall's lap wide awake, gasping for air. "M-Marshall-!" She gasped as she noticed the window revealing darkness outside. "Oh my glob! I gotta go!" Fionna fumbled into the kitchen to grab her backpack, and then ran out the front door.

Fionna quickly ran out of the cave, only to feel a pair of hands grab out from under her. And then felt herself being lifted into the cool night sky. Marshall Lee was once again carrying her bridal style.

"I'll fly you home." He said as he stared out towards the tree house. "You'll get home quicker this way."

Fionna pushed her bangs out of her face and looked up at Marshall's cool face.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

Marshall kept looking forward, but an obvious blush appeared on his face.

When the tree house came into view, Marshall Lee set Fionna on top of a small hill near her home. "Well, thanks for paying me a visit." said Marshall Lee.

Fionna smiled, "Thanks for having me." Neither one of them said anything after that; the two just stared into each other's eyes, smiling like dorks.

"Fionna I—" Marshall started to say, but stopped cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Fionna began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…"

"You…?"

Marshall Lee began to choke up, "I, uh.. Well I just feel…" He stared into her deep blue eyes. What was he trying to say? Fionna began to blush.

"Marsh, what are you trying to say?" she asked seriously.

"I just wanted to say that-!" Marshall Lee ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel like such a dweeb right now." Marshall Lee sighed.

Fionna punched his arm playfully. "A total dweeb."

The two laughed nervously when all of sudden a blood curling scream came from the tree house.

"CAKE?" Fionna yelled, and began to run towards the tree house with Marshall Lee close behind.

Fionna kicked open the door, sword in hand. "Cake!"

"Fionna! Baby! Get this freak away from me!"

Cake was pinned up against a wall by her neck. Her claws were desperately scratching at the intruder's hands for freedom.

"Let her go!" Fionna yelled as she pointed the sword at the intruder's back. Before Fionna could attack, Marshall Lee suddenly stood in front of her.

"Morgan…?" Marshall Lee asked in disbelief. Fionna lowered her sword to the ground. "M-Marshall… you know this guy?"

The mysterious man dropped cake to the floor, and Cake ran on all fours into Fionna's arms. But the intruder's back remained facing them.

"Turn around you coward!" Fionna yelled at him. Once, again she gripped her sword and was prepared to attack him. Suddenly, the tall man sighed and turned around, revealing his face.

His skin was turquoise, and his hair was snow white with light grey streaks in it. He wore a buttoned down, white long sleeved shirt with a grey vest over it, and long grey pants that were slightly shredded. He also had on a white pair of gloves; she could tell just by looking at them, he had sharp claws underneath. His ears were pointed like Marshall's. His left ear was pierced with a black stud. His smile revealed sharp pointed teeth, and on his neck… bite marks.

There was no doubt in Fionna's mind that this guy was a vampire. "Morgan…" Marshall Lee said as he took a couple of steps towards him. "How did you… I mean… I thought I—"

Morgan interrupted him with his laughter, "Yes, you thought you killed me! Yes you thought, you thought you killed me" he repeated and walked towards Marshall Lee looking amused. "And yet here I am."

All of a sudden, his amused smile disappeared from his face, and he looked very serious. Fionna looked up at Marshall Lee expecting him to say something. But Marshall was speechless.

The question that kept repeating in Fionna's head was killing her. _"Who the glob is this guy!?" _

"Marshall—" Fionna began, but before she could finish, Morgan brought his leg up from underneath him and kicked Marshall right in on his, causing Marshall to stumble back and fall.

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled and began to run towards the fallen vampire. Morgan briskly stepped in front of her and grabbed her face, forcefully bringing it close to his. Morgan inhaled deeply and stared into her eyes.

"It is an honor to finally meet the human Marshall is so very fond of." Morgan's creepy smile appeared back on his face. Fionna struggled, trying to release herself from Morgan's strong grip. Morgan squeezed Fionna's face harder, causing her to squeak.

"Lets try to get along."

And just like that, Morgan disappeared, followed by a cold strong breeze causing all the candles to go out.

**YAYYY! Its done! Its done! What did you guys think? Better than chapter 2? What's gonna happen next? What will Morgan doooo? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLOOD LUST**

**Chapter four**

"Marshall, PLEASE" Morgan begged as he backed up, "Don't do this, please! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Morgan felt him back up into the cold wall and he flinched in pain. His body was bruised and scratched, both of his eyes were blackened, and blood spilled from his nose. "Please," he continued. "You've gone too far, Marshall!"

Marshall continued to walk towards Morgan, both of his fists were clenched, his shirt was tattered and ripped, and his eyes flared red with anger. Behind Marshall, was a small village, engulfed in red flames. The sounds of cries surrounded them, ringing in their ears.

"You look so pathetic." Marshall Lee mumbled as he stared into Morgan's terrified eyes with a pleased expression on his face. Marshall Lee then slammed his fist into Morgan's face, causing Morgan's body to slide down from the wall onto the floor. Morgan coughed up blood and looked up at the pleased vampire that was standing over him.

"Please—"

"I'm afraid it ends here." Marshall laughed. He then lifted his hand into the air. _"No…"_ The fire reflected off his sharp claws. _"Stop…" _Time seemed to stop and the sounds of cries grew louder and louder, Marshall's grin widened and Morgan looked down in defeat. Marshall then brought his claws down onto Morgan and everything went black. _"No… No!" _

" NO!" Marshall Lee's eyes shot open and immediately saw Fionna with a surprised look on her face. "Marsh…" She said as she wiped sweat off his forehead with a damp cloth. "You're okay, you just had a bad dream."

Marshall Lee sat up, holding the cloth to his forehead and scanned the room. No Morgan in sight, only Cake, relighting all the candles in the living room. He then looked down at Fionna, who was crouching along side the couch.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour."

"Mm." Marshall Lee sighed, and then looked up again. "Where's Morgan?"

"He left right after you got beat up."

Marshall looked away in embarrassment and blushed. Fionna then sat on the side of the couch to face him.

"Marshall, who was that guy?"

When Fionna didn't get a response, she continued to press the subject,

"Was he your friend? An enemy? …. Maybe a distant relative?"

Marshall Lee sighed loudly and frowned in frustration. "He… He was a friend…" Fionna stared at him, obviously wanting to know more than that. Marshall sighed again loudly and continued, "We were friends, and we both belonged to neighboring kingdoms. While I belonged to the Night-o-Sphere… He belonged to a kingdom called, Astareria."

"Never heard of it." Fionna said bluntly.

"That's because it burned to the ground a hundred years ago."

There was a long, awkward silence. _"What caused the fire?" "Why was Morgan so upset with him?" "Did Marshall Lee have something to do with the fire?"_

Fionna's head was booming with more questions, but she decided to drop the subject. She could tell by the look on Marshall's face that he didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly, Marshall abruptly got up from the couch and made his way towards the door, "I think the sun is about to rise. So I better go."

Fionna got up and watched him as he floated out the door into the darkness.

Cake ran to the door and yelled into the sky, "Alright baby! Fly home safe!" She then closed the door and locked it. Cake turned to face Fionna and sighed. "Now, now Honey. Don't start with the pouting." Cake tugged on her skirt. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Marsh just needs some time alone to think."

Fionna sighed and looked down at her sister. "You're probably right." She said as she patted Cake on the head. Cake yawned and snuggled up against Fionna's leg. "You know… I waited all night for you to get home."

Fionna laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that."

She then picked up Cake, who was now asleep, and carried her up into their bedroom. She set Cake into bed and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Cake." Fionna yawned and then blew out a candle. Darkening the room.

Marshall Lee swung open his fridge. His fridge contained a bottle of ketchup, tomatoes, a couple of raw apples, and a bowl of strawberries. After scanning the inside of the fridge, he sighed annoyingly and closed the fridge door. He wasn't even hungry. He just needed something to do, something to put his mind off of what happened. It was obvious Morgan was back for revenge. And the thought of it scared Marshall. _"He was such a weakling back then. And yet he took me out with just one kick to the face."_ Marshall Lee rubbed the part of the face where Morgan kicked him. _"He has obviously gotten stronger."_

As he sat on a chair in the kitchen his head resting on his hand as he thought, he heard his bass being played from the living room. Marshall closed his eyes and listened, _"Man, I love that tune…" _After a few seconds of listening his eyes shot open and he stood up from his chair. "My bass!" He stormed into the living ready to pounce on whoever was playing his bass, but came to a halt. There was Morgan, floating in the air strumming on the bass chords. Marshall felt a chill go down his spine. Morgan looked down at Marshall with a surprisingly innocent look on his face.

"Hey Marsh, remember this tune?" Morgan looked back down at the bass and began to strum again, but as soon as he started to play again, one of the bass strings snapped. Marshall jerked forward but quickly held himself back.

"Well," Morgan laughed. "I was never really good at playing the bass anyways."

Morgan began to carelessly swing the bass around.

"What do you want?" Marshall Lee clenched his fists and huffed angrily. "Whaaaat? You're getting mad?" Morgan floated back on his feet, leveling with Marshall. "Give me back my bass." Marshall Lee said coldly.

Morgan twirled the bass in one hand. "Why? It's just a stupid guitar." Something in Marshall snapped and he lunged at Morgan. Morgan jumped into the air, dodging his attack, and landed behind Marshall. Before Marshall could finish turning around, Morgan smashed the bass hard on the side of Marshall's head. Marshall Lee fell to the ground, holding the side of his head in pain.

"What's the matter?" Morgan swung the bass over his shoulder and walked towards Marshall. "Am I too fast for you?" Morgan kicked Marshall's side causing him to face upward towards the ceiling. Morgan lifted the bass up into the air, "AM I TAKING IT TOO FAR?" Marshall Lee barely dodged the bass as Morgan threw it down onto the floor where Marshall's head once laid.

"Morgan, STOP!" Marshall yelled as he dodged another swing from his bass. Morgan continued to swing at Marshall Lee blindly. Marshall Lee ducked and continued to back away. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Rrgh!" Morgan flung the bass towards Marshall, the ax part of the bass stuck to the wall right beside his head. Morgan then continued to walk towards Marshall Lee

"What are you sorry for, Marshall? For burning down the village I lived in? Or taking over my kingdom?"

Marshall Lee eyed the bass next to his head as Morgan spoke.

"Are you sorry for killing everyone and everything I ever loved?" Morgan was now so close Marshall could feel his cold breath on his face. "You're not sorry." Morgan said as he removed his glove from one of his hands revealing sharp pointed claws. "You don't even care." Morgan laughed and he lifted his hand into the air. "YOU DON'T CARE!" Marshall Lee quickly yanked the bass out of the wall. Then dropped to the ground, dodging Morgan's deadly claws. Marshall slid underneath Morgan, and quickly got back on his feet. Morgan spun around and lunged towards Marshall at full speed. Marshall squeezed his eyes shut and swung at Morgan. He felt the impact of the bass up against Morgan's body. Morgan hissed in pain and Marshall snapped his eyes back open to see Morgan slumped on the floor, holding the side of his torso. Morgan's hair covered his eyes and sweat rolled down his neck as he panted.

"Damn you…" Morgan whispered in pain as he slowly got back up on his feet. He slouched as he stood, his hands still covering the wound. Morgan looked up at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee just stood there, stunned.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet." Morgan limped over to where his glove laid and put it back on his bloodstained hand. "I'll do exactly what you did to me." He then walked to the door and stopped, "I'm going to kill the one person you love."

"_Fionna…"_ Marshall thought.

An evil, crooked smile formed on Morgan's face. "Fionna." Morgan then flew out of the house, leaving Marshall Lee, standing there in absolute shock.

**AUGH. Ok ok I really hope that this chapter made sense, I'm sorry if it didn't. PUH-LEASE let me know what you think, review review review! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLOOD LUST**

**Chapter Five**

_Tap tap tap tap tap… _

Fionna groaned and fidgeted in her sleeping bag.

_Tap…tap…_

"Shh!" Fionna hissed without opening her eyes. She assumed it was just Cake being annoying way too early in the morning. She listened out for the noise before she slowly began to ease back into slumber.

…_TAP TAP TAP—_

"Wha-!" Fionna sat up in her sleeping bag and her eyes scanned the room and then at the window. Marshall Lee was tapping the window repeatedly and staring back at Fionna with an impatient expression. Fionna scowled and walked towards the window yawning. As soon as she opened it, Marshall Lee flew right in and lied down on her bed.

"Marshall!" Fionna hissed and spun around to face him, "What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee looked up at her like she didn't even know what she was talking about. "Well good morning to you too, princess-."

"Shh! Whisper Marshall. I don't want Cake to wake up." Fionna looked over to Cake who was lying on her back, mouth wide open, and snoring loudly.

"She was up all night waiting for me to come home. So I want to let her sleep."

Fionna sighed and looked back over to Marshall Lee. He was lying on his stomach, his hands held up his head and his feet kicked back n forth in the air. That same sexy smirk, plastered on his face.

"Can I help you, Marshall?"

"Lets hang out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired, Marsh. I don't want to go out today."

The vampire pouted, then sat up in her bed, hugging her pillow in his lap.

"Well if you don't want to go out, then I'll stay here."

"Marshall, if I don't want to go out today, that also means I also don't want t—HEY!"

Without warning Marshall Lee stuffed Fionna's pillow in his face and inhaled long and hard. "This pillow smells just like you Fi." Marshall Lee mumbled through the pillow. Fionna attempted to snatch the pillow away from Marshall, but he floated up towards the ceiling.

"MARSHALL! STOP, THAT'S CREEPY!" Fionna then quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and looked over at Cake. Cake grumbled, and re-adjusted in bed. Fionna looked back up at Marshall and Marshall laughed.

"Get down here."

"Come on Fi. I just want to spend the day with you."

Marshall floated back down so that his face was close to hers. Fionna avoided eye contact and blushed.

"I-I'm serious, Marsh. Get out."

Marshall drooped his head and sighed. "Then you leave me no choice." he then backed away from Fionna, cupped his hands around his mouth, took a deep breath and yelled, "MOMMYYYYY! WHY DID YOU EAT MY FRI—OOF!" Fionna body slammed Marshall into the bed and her landing on top of him. She held her hands down on his mouth. "Okay! Okay! I'll go out with you! Just for today! Just be quiet, please!" Fionna could feel Marshall Lee smirking underneath her hands and she sighed.

"Heh." Morgan scoffed while sitting lazily upon the Ice Queen's throne. He watched Marshall Lee and Fionna spend the day together through a small Ice-ball he had formed within the palm of his hand. "So Marshall thinks just by staying by her side at all times he can protect her…" He then turned his head towards the Ice Queen. Who was lying on the floor tied up, her mouth covered with duct tape. "Well, he is sorely mistaken."

Morgan smiled evily at Ice Queen as she looked into his eyes in terror. Morgan walked over to Ice Queen and kneeled down in front of her. He then ran his fingers up her neck and held the tip of her chin, sending chills down Ice Queen's spine. Morgan gave Ice Queen a cocky smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You will help me, won't you?"

Morgan watched as Ice Queen's eyes filled with lust, she nodded her head veraciously agreeing to help him.

The sun was set and Marshall Lee and Fionna were at an outdoor festival in front of the Candy Kingdom, there was live music, food stands, carnival games, and big crowds. _"This was a bad idea…"_ Marshall thought, _"There's too many people here, what if he's lurking around in the crowd?" _Marshall scanned the crowd around them, scowling. He then felt his sleeve get tugged, he turned around to see Fionna gripping onto his sleeve.

"Hey, you look grumpy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…" Marshall rested his hand on the back of his neck and scanned the crowd behind Fionna, "There's too many people here."

"Do you want to leave?"

Marshall looked back down at Fionna and nodded. Just as the two began to make their way past the crowd, dark clouds began to form over their heads, followed by lightning. A strong breeze kicked up and the dark clouds parted revealing Ice Queen.

"EeHeeHeeHee!" Ice Queen screeched, "Sorry to rain on your parade!" Ice Queen laughed amusingly and shot slushy snow at all the concession stands. The giant crowd pushed past Marshall Lee and Fionna, frantically trying to get away from Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen! Knock it off! Don't make me kick your butt!" Fionna yelled up at the Ice Queen and caught her attention. Ice Queen squealed with laughter and began to form a giant snowball above her head, then slammed it into the ground, forming a white, blinding blizzard. The impact of the snow hitting the ground blew Fionna and Marshall Lee back, separating them from each other. Fionna shielded her face with her arms and then frantically looked around for Marshall.

"Marshall!" She yelled. There was no noise; she didn't even hear Ice Queen's annoying laughter anymore. She began to feel weary. "Marshall Lee!"

"Fionna…!" She heard Marshall's voice from a distance and turned her head towards the direction she heard him coming from.

"Marshall! I'm over here!"

"Fionna!... Fionna…."

"Marshall!" Fionna began to run towards the direction she heard him coming from and began to see the silhouette of his body. A rush of relief went over her as she came closer and closer to him. Finally Marshall came into view and Fionna ran into his arms. "Oh glob, thank god you're okay I thought Ice Queen kidnapped you or something." Fionna looked up at Marshall, who was looking down at her with no expression. "What's wrong?" She laughed a little, but then became concerned, "Why are you making that face, Marshall?" Fionna then began to pull away from Marshall, but Marshall's grip tightened around her arms, causing her to flinch. "Hey! Marshall, you're freaking me out! Let go, dude!" As Fionna struggled, a smile spread onto Marshall's face. Marshall chuckled and Fionna looked back up at Marshall's face in shock. Marshall Lee began to shape shift, his skin turned to light turquoise, his hair turned from jet black to snow white, and his fangs grew slightly longer. Fionna gasped, "Morgan!"

"Hello, my dear. It's been a while."

"Let go of me! Let go! LET GO!"

Morgan brought her into his chest, wrapped his arms around her and began to laugh hysterically. Morgan then transformed into a large, white bat with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Morgan flapped his large wings, blowing the blizzard away as he lifted himself and Fionna off the ground. When the blizzard cleared, the last thing Fionna saw before being lifted high in the sky was Marshall Lee passed out on the ground.

**Oh my GLOB! Chapter 5! That's right! We never quite making Blood Lust, we had to take a really, really…. really long break. Because of School, we had to stop typing this chapter for a while. But it's done! We kind of rushed to finish it because we saw on the reviews how badly some of you wanted the new update! Sorry for the long wait! xox ~Boo and Emiko**


	6. Chapter 6

**BLOOD LUST**

**Chapter 6**

"Marshall… Marshall wake up." Gumball poked at Marshall Lee's cheek as he lay there in bed in the Candy Hospital. Marshall grumbled and turned in his sleep.

"Beat it… Gumwad…" Gumball frowned.

"That's not very polite." Gumball poked his cheek even harder and faster, "Wake up this instant, Marshall! I mean it!" Marshall smacked his hand away causing Gumball to jump back and yelp. Marshall sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Why the glob am I here?" Marshall asked lazily.

"Marshall do you not remember what happened last night?"

"Last night…?"

"Yes, you were with Fionna, now she is missing."

Marshall looked over to Prince Gumball as if he was nuts, but then all memories of last night began to hit him all at once. "Fionna!"

Marshall lee sprang from the bed and charged towards the window.

"Marshall wait!" Gumball cried out to him but Marshall ignored him. He whipped open the curtains only to quickly jump away from the window. "AAAGH! Shit!" Daylight shined through the window and burned the vampires pale skin. The burned vampire snapped his head towards Gumball, who was still standing beside the hospital bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Marshall Lee please if you could just—"

"I need to borrow a hat, or an umbrella or something!"

"Hey! Wait!"

Marshall Lee abruptly walked into Gumball's room with the Prince close behind him.

"Marshall please! Calm down! I need you to please just tell me what in the zap is going on!"

Marshall Lee grunted and opened PG's closet doors and raided through all of his clothes, throwing the clothes behind him as he searched. The clothes scattered around PG and fell on top of his head. PG grabbed a piece of clothing from his head and tightened his fists as he held it, he then balled up the shirt he held and threw it as hard as he could into the back of Marshall's head.

Of course it didn't hurt him, but it was enough to get his attention.

Marshall turned around to face PG with an angry expression on his face, for a second Gumball was intimidated but quickly maintained his posture.

"N-now you listen here Marshall. I have never seen you act like this before and to be frank it really is making me concerned for Fionna's well-being."

Marshall's expression didn't change as he began to walk slowly towards the Prince. Gumball took a step back and continued talking;

"A-and if she's in trouble, then I have a right to know! I don't want her to get hurt from one of your silly mistakes!"

Gumball soon found himself backed up against the wall and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"M-marshall, don't do anything irrational please… I… I just want to help!"

Gumball quickly held his hands in front of his face to protect himself, but didn't feel Marshall hit him, infact, Marshall surprisingly hugged him! PG didn't move. It was as if his brain was slowly processing what was happening. He felt Marshall let out a small sigh against his neck causing him to shiver. The two just stood there, Prince Gumball was wide-eyed in shock, confused on what to do next. Slowly PG lifted up his arms and carefully wrapped them around Marshall. PG looked to the side awkwardly.

"This is so gay..." Marshall whispered as he released PG from his hug, he wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and looked up into Prince Gumball's eyes sternly, "I need help, Bubba."

The two sat down and Marshall explained to Gumball the events that have been happening these past few days, Gumball nodded as he listened to the full story.

"Well," Gumball began, "I understand what's happening now… But why is this Morgan doing this in the first place, Marshall?"

Marshall flinched and turned his head.

"Does that… Really matter?"

"Absolutely."

Marshall sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Morgan… Is the whole reason why I never want to become King of the Night-o-Sphere. I will never forgive myself for what I have done to him."

Marshall inhaled slowly and continued the story,

"A hundred years ago, The Night-o-Sphere had a neighboring kingdom called Asteria. It belonged to the frost vampires and we never got along. We were constantly at war with them. One day, Morgan and I met each other between the borders of Asteria and the Night-o-Sphere. And we just got along… "

Marshall's eyes squinted as if he was remembering all the fun moments he had ever had with Morgan.

"We always met up on the border, we would laugh, talk, and write songs together. He sometimes would bring his guitar and I would bring my bass and we would just jam out for hours. We both didn't agree with the wars going on, and I told him when I became King that I would put and end to it all."

Marshall smiled sadly,

"He really believed in me."

Marshall's smile then disappeared and he clenched his fists,

"Then one day my mother found out, she told me that I would never become King unless I brought down Asteria."

Marshall squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block all the bad memories out.

"… So then you destroyed it all." Gumball finished.

Marshall snapped his eyes back open and looked up at Gumball desperately,

"Yes! But it wasn't my fault, my mother threw that amulet around my neck and I completely spazzed out! I couldn't control myself!"

Marshall leaned back in his chair,

"And ever since then, I rejected the crown and ran away from it all."

There was a long silence before PG cleared his throat,

"Well Marshall it seems as if Morgan believes you destroyed his home intentionally. You just have to convince him that it was your mothers fault and not yours."

"But what if that doesn't work? I can't fight him, he's too strong."

Prince Gumball smiled sweetly,

"Don't worry, I got your back."

**Dooooooone~ Actually it's been done for a while now. We just really never had the time to post the chapter ^^; gomenasai.**

**Chapter 7 is already being written as we speak. Again, sorry sorry sorry for the long-ass wait. Holy moly. **

**-Boo and Emiko **


End file.
